wotfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jaymach
Forsaken pics The small Forsaken pictures are from the Dabel Brothers. I can't remember if they were cover art or just preview material. Try to keep them in the articles. Thanks!!! ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 04:36, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :Ah-hah, I wasn't aware of that. I'll try to keep them in articles from now on, but they may never be actually published seeing as Dynamite Entertainment now publish the Wheel of Time comics so any Dabel Brothers stuff may be shelved. —Jaymach Ral'Tir (talk) 04:38, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Sword Form Pictures Hey, thanks for creating those pictures. I have some artist friends, so I know it usually takes a while to sketch, ink, and touch up the images. The thing is, some of those picture are wrong, and some of them are based on ambiguously-written descriptions. I don't think it is appropriate to put them on the main page, though maybe there's a way to put them in a separate section. It is difficult enough to know what those forms look like from the textual description, but I'd bet they don't look like the drawings there. Since I don't know for sure, I'd like to leave distill that page to stay to the text as close as possible, then add interpretations on other pages (or even, other sites). The one that was plain wrong is the "Black Pebbles on Snow being used against Lan." Last time I checked, the guy who got his eyes cut did not actually drop (with Rain at Sunset), which was why Lan had to turn around and finish him off with Dandelion in the Wind. Which meant that Lan probably went through three or four forms in under 3 seconds. There's not enough time to make the movements so big and wide open. One of the ones that was ambiguous is Kissing the Adder. What you got looks really cool, yet different from my picture of it. Part of that is because I know a lot of forms from my martial arts related to snakes, and they don't look like that. A snake stares down its prey and then strikes with its fang. So "Kissing the Adder" brought to my mind, closing in on a person so you're body-to-body with the enemy, almost like you're kissing him (with steel). Another one that is ambiguous is Cutting the Clouds. I've been reading some of the interviews and such. I think Jordan's read Musashi's Book of Five Rings, considering Musashi made a cameo in the stories. There are several specific references to cutting the hands in Musashi's book. In the sword play I've tried, parrying the weapon downward or upward is effective, but more effective is cutting off the hands like. In other words, the picture I have in my head is cutting someone's hand off when *they* try to cut at me. The follow through wouldn't look like the arm's come back. One last thing -- Lan was in the Void. He wouldn't be giving things away on his facial expression. I personally think you got the bloody images right on in there. Most of those forms used in that duel sound like descriptions of blood spray. After finishing writing in all the references for this page, I was thinking of a new page called "Blademaster Duels". I think that would be a great place to put these pictures (and any you got down the road), whether they are depicted close to the text or not wouldn't matter. What do you think? Qaexl 00:20, March 22, 2010 (UTC) :Much as I'd love to claim ownership of the images (as they're great), I'm afraid they actually come from the official ''New Spring comic series which was published by Dabel Brothers. All I've done is scan them from the comics and cut out the appropriate panels. —Jaymach Ral'Tir (talk) 00:23, March 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Since the pictures come from the comics, which are an authorized publication of the Wheel of Time, thier inclusion on that page is justified. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 00:42, March 22, 2010 (UTC) :::The character depictions are OK but the fight scenes suck and they are inconsistent with the text. I think it's better to put them on a separate page. I'm leaving them there for now until I finish going through the whole set of forms, maybe a good resolution will suggest itself by then. Qaexl 01:39, March 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Regardless of opinion, they are part of an authorized publication of the Wheel of Time. I, personally, hate the cover of , but that doesn't mean we should remove the cover art from that book's page. The images' inclusion on that page is just fine. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 01:59, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Image uploads Wow! Just when I thought you had run out of material, more pops up. Really great job on everything! Glad to have you here. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS'']] 22:01, March 22, 2010 (UTC)